In Your Eyes
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Duo manages to get injured Heero out of a battle and they take refuge in temporary shelter.


Author's Notes: (takes breath to start) Well, ready or not, here I come. But anyhow, this fic is gonna be really unusual from me 'cause I usually picture 01 & 02 just as close friends. But my sparkle for this was a song by Celine Dion and I felt it was good for both of them. So, this is 1+2 slight romance: Duo comes as backup for a mission and manages to get an injured Heero out of trouble. Now both of them are taking refuge in a temporary shelter. Will this be the occasion for them to discover what they really feel for each other?  
  
  
  
"In Your Eyes"  
  
  
  
"Heero! Heero!"  
  
Static was the only response the 02 pilot got from Wing's cockpit.  
  
"Damn it, Heero! Answer now!"  
  
".01 here" -the whisper seemed almost non-existent.  
  
"Thank heaven" -Duo sighed as he tightened his hold over the DeathScythe controls, getting ready to fly through enemy fire in order to get close to Wing.  
  
"This is not your mission. Back off" -the voice coming from the 01 Gundam tried to sound hard, but it made no effect in Duo.  
  
"Gotta be kidding, Heero. Ya know I'm not going until Shinigami's work is done" -the American answered as the black suit wielded its scythe, attacking the Dolls.  
  
"Not your mission" -Heero protested again.  
  
'It became mine the moment I saw you in danger, Hee' -Duo murmured under his breath, as the battle grew wilder around him.  
  
'Baka' -Heero thought as he breathed heavily. He was bleeding profusely from his left arm and he had another wound in his right shoulder.  
  
He had reached that spaceport to destroy the new suits, but an incoming patrol had appeared from nowhere and the only Gundam became its target. Wing had been beaten badly, until a set of green eyes and black bat wings appeared. Duo had come to help him out.  
  
'I wonder what did I do to gain this baka's fricken loyalty' -the Japanese pilot mused as he witnessed how 02 took the remaining Dolls down. The fight had been extremely dangerous- 'Hope he is not injured though' -Heero thought as the black suit stopped meters beside his.  
  
  
  
"Ya still there, Heero?"  
  
"Of course" -was the annoyed answer.  
  
"Can Wing go on?"  
  
"Hmm. Engine at 40% capacity, propulsions down, energy panels burnt.Wing is not going far" -Heero concluded his analysis.  
  
"K. I've spotted a still in construction colony on the way. We can look for shelter there until we get Wing to recharge and the Ozies off our backs."  
  
"Fine" -was the flat response, though it sounded weary.  
  
"You okay?" -Duo asked noticing it- "Are ya really bad injured?"  
  
"Lets go" -the shorthaired boy replied, his pride not wanting to let the truth out.  
  
"Man, Heero, ya better rest" -Duo suggested, guessing his state- "I'll tow Wing up to the place"  
  
"I don't need any help" -the L1 pilot complained, but his voice sounded even more drained. His head was killing him and his vision was blurred.  
  
"C'mon, man! Aren't friends supposed to help each other? I'll carry Wing out. Get some rest" -Duo said firmly as DeathScythe's towropes grabbed hold of Wing's arms and shoulders.  
  
Heero sighed, tired enough for more arguing. He turned the COM off and rested his head on the board. He wasn't aware when he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Now, that was tricky"- the black clad boy said as he finally managed to land both Gundams in the backside of the still in construction city.  
  
He had tried to reestablish communication with 01 but the COM was off, so he had to maneuver to put the 2 suits on the ground. He jumped from the cockpit as he muttered curses, half annoyed, half worried for the other pilot. He climbed up Wing's cockpit and opened the gates.  
  
"Geeze, Heero, I knew you weren't fine" -he sighed when he saw the fainted bleeding Heero attached to the seat.  
  
Duo proceeded to unfasten the harness and he lifted 01 in his arms, climbing down with care.  
  
The boy in priest's outfit went into the streets, stopping in front of the nearest almost complete buildings.  
  
'The good thing is that there's no people in here. The bad thing is that, therefore, houses are also void' - he thought as he searched in the interior for a place where to lay down the burden in his arms, Heero.  
  
He finally found a house with some furniture: a sink, fridge, two chairs, bath and a bed upstairs. Good enough.  
  
He rested the unconscious pilot on bed and then stretched himself on the floor.  
  
"Talking about a damn hard day" -he mumbled tiredly.  
  
He got up and peeked through the hole in the wall that was supposed to become a window. The two Gundams were on view. Good. Duo then turned to check the injured boy on bed.  
  
"Hmm. No broken bones on arms or legs. Pulse kind of weak but fine. The shoulder is not dislocated.but this wound here is bleeding like hell, buddy" -Duo said as he kneeled beside the bed and studied Heero's left arm.  
  
  
  
He came to his feet again and trotted out of the house. He climbed up to the cockpits again and gathered what first aid implements he found: antiseptic, some bandages and his knife. He returned to the building in a flash. He paused downstairs to check the things.  
  
"No electricity as I imagined" -he said opening the fridge, he then checked the sink- "but hey! we got water!" -he looked around and found a plastic bottle so he filled it and went upstairs.  
  
"Ok, man, where do I start? You're made a mess" -Duo mumbled as he started to clean the wounds.  
  
He first used some bandages and water to clean the still fresh blood from the other's arms, neck and face. The washes were still open and an infection was highly possible. The 02 pilot thought for a while and then decided to remove the Japanese's bloody shirt.  
  
"Gosh, Heero, you gotta be more careful" -Duo scowled aloud as he worked- "I know I'm not the one to say that, 'coz I usually go berserk while fighting and end up as bad as you now, but anyway."- he tossed the discarded shirt on the floor- "You better start taking care or you're not gonna make it through the war" -02 continued as he rubbed antiseptic over the skin.  
  
He paused for breath for a second. Hell he was tired! But when he looked down to the sleeping pilot he knew he got to continue.  
  
"And I can let that happen, ya know? You gotta make it through" -Duo said as he gently cleaned Heero's face with a wet bandage. The L2 pilot stopped as his thoughts started to drift away.  
  
'Yeah, I'm gonna be right here, Heero, ready to help you. Friends do that, and we're the best friends of all, aren't we? This.affection.I feel for you.gotta be friendship, or so I guess.though sometimes it scares me to the gut.'coz I feel so deeply for you.and I don't know why or what this emotion is.'  
  
Duo shook his head to push away the thoughts in order to concentrate in the task at hand. Night was falling rapidly and the no-windows house was getting cold. He took his black leather jacket off and covered Heero's bare chest with it.  
  
"So, now I gotta patch this wound and.hmm? Shit!" -he muttered when he noticed he had used all the bandages into cleaning Heero up.- "Some genius I am."  
  
He frowned for a moment, thinking what to do. An idea popped in his mind and he grabbed the knife on the floor. Duo took of the tails of his white shirt off his black pants and cut several strips to use them as bandages.  
  
He patched 01's shoulder and then started to patch the arm, when he ran out of strips. Duo sat back on his feet to cut more fabric.  
  
Meanwhile, blue eyes fluttered open as Heero recovered consciousness. He blinked several times as pain ran through him. At least it was a sign he was alive. He lifted his head to look around and his eyes widened at the scene he found.  
  
He was covered with Duo's jacket, but he could feel under the leather that his skin had been cleaned up. His shoulder was bandaged and his left arm was in the same process. And Duo was sitting beside the bed, his face turned down, concentrated into cutting his shirt. Heero's glance softened when he understood why Duo was doing it. It was so natural coming from him, to invent whatever in order to take care of others, especially to take care of him.  
  
"Hey! You're awake" -02 smiled when he tilted his head and found Heero staring at him.  
  
"Hmm" -was 01's classic response.  
  
"Talkative as always, ne?" -the American teased as he kneeled and started wrapping the white strips around the other boy's arm.  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"Not really sure, an hour maybe" -02 shrugged.  
  
"Have you checked on the radars for OZ's presence?" - Heero asked again.  
  
"I've been kind of busy here" - the braided teen half smiled as he wiped his sweaty brow.  
  
"How stupid. You must have checked the zone before anything else" -01 frowned.  
  
"Well, next time remind me do that first and let you die of blood loss" -was the sarcastic reply as Duo wrapped the last bandage- "There"- he sighed as he finished.  
  
The Japanese pilot lifted his upper body in order to sit up, but his glance went black at the movement and a wave of exhaustion took over him.  
  
"Easy there" -Duo murmured, holding the dizzy boy in his arms and lying him down- "I'm not joking, 01, you've been bleeding for years, so you better stay still, ok?"  
  
Heero nodded as his vision started to get steady again. He looked at his side and saw Duo sitting, breathing heavily as he drank water from a bottle. The Wing pilot noticed 02 was also in a exhausted state, judging by the breath rhythm and the weary features.  
  
"Ya better drink some" -the American said, showing the bottle as he offered water.  
  
"I'm fine" -01 shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, you and your damned pride" -Duo shook his head in deny as he poured some water in one of his hands and he lifted Heero with the other.  
  
Heero shifted his glance from Duo's face to his hand and vice versa, feeling slightly confused but also comfortable. Instead of reaching out with his good right hand, 01 closed his eyes and leaned a bit forward, his lips drinking directly from 02's hand.  
  
'It feels good' -he decided as he slowly took the liquid- 'To be the one protected for a while, to be the one held and cared by Duo's hands from time to time'  
  
Duo watched in admiring silence as the 'perfect soldier' accepted the aid from him. His eyes surveyed the boy's elegant and somehow rough features with an affectionate stare.  
  
Heero closed his lips as he drank the last bit of water and until then, opened his eyes to look up at the American teen holding him. Though he remained impassive, he inwardly gasped when his glance locked with the amethyst eyes looking at him.  
  
He could clearly see there were strong, confused emotions stirring up in those violet depths, and he felt himself shiver at the fascination they both were trapped as they contemplated each other.  
  
The warm breath against his palm jerked Duo out of his state. He averted his eyes from the dark blue ones in front of him as he smiled, like the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"Want more?" -he asked as he withdrew his hand from 01's lips.  
  
Heero shook his head in deny, so the DeathScythe pilot rested him down again.  
  
"Well, now's time for a nap, and don't complain about it, ok?" -Duo said as he settled the jacket to cover 01 better, and maybe in an unconscious movement, he gently brushed away some strands of messy brown hair falling on Heero's forehead.  
  
He then stood up and stretched his arms. "And since I know you'll be pestering me around if I don't go to check the radars, I'll go take a look now. Be back in a minute, so don't go anywhere" -Duo snickered as he exited the room and went downstairs.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at the last statement and watched as the boy clad in tight black pants and ripped white shirt disappeared. When he was left alone, he lifted the jacket and studied himself. It was clear his comrade had made a delicate work into cleaning him up. He sighed and allowed his mind to drift away, all his thoughts lurking around one subject, one target, one name: Duo Maxwell.  
  
'I don't get him. Nothing works on him. I've tried to build parameters to define and classify him, but he keeps ripping them down at every turn. He can be talkative, annoying, cheerful and even childish some times. But then again, he's also dangerous, efficient, wild and almost psychotic. And what lays beneath that mask of his it's also very different. Maybe I've just seen him without it only seconds, but I can't forget there's pain, sorrow, melancholy and deep sadness within him. All those things put together make him.'  
  
01 shut his eyes with effort, looking for a word: 'Capturing. Fascinating. Irresistible. Seductive.'  
  
Blue eyes went wide open at the sudden words that appeared in his mind.  
  
'Why do I think about him in that way? What is the true meaning behind this.turmoil of feelings I'm developing? I'm not supposed to feel affection in first place. But.but I can't help it, not when I see his eyes in front of me, not when I see that mischievous smile, not when I feel how tender is his touch on my face.' - Heero sighed one more time in defeat- "Duo Maxwell" -he murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
The question made the Wing pilot jumped out of his skin. He fixed his blue glance on his side, only to discover the 02 pilot entering the room while carrying a chair.  
  
"Well?" -Duo said, putting the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Well what?" -Heero replied.  
  
"Didn't you call me?" -the American asked- "I thought you did" -he shrugged as he saw 01 denying it.  
  
"News?" - the Japanese inquired.  
  
"The zone is clear, pal. With some luck, we'll be ready to leave by tomorrow night. Wing's recharging with some of DeathScythe's energy, so both suits will be up to fly well enough" -02 informed as he sat down and folded his arms, trying to get as comfortable as possible- "So, now go take your nap as I told you" -he said in a reprehensive tone, placing his hand over Heero's eyes, in an attempt to make him sleep.  
  
"Duo" -01 growled, but made no move to attack the other.  
  
"Ok, ok" -02 smiled, removing his hand. He yawned and closed his eyes- "Night, Heero"  
  
Some little time later.  
  
**Thud**  
  
"Huh? What? Where?" -Duo mumbled, looking around in confusion. Why was he on the floor?  
  
"You fell from the chair" -came the serious voice from the bed.  
  
"I did what?" -Duo frowned- "I did not!" -he complained, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"You didn't even have 10 minutes asleep when you tossed and fell" -Heero replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, I .I ." -Duo replied, scratching his head but then noticed 01's bemused expression, and he ended up smiling too- "And you have the decency of laughing at me, ne?"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Screw the chair" -Duo said, pushing the chair away and sitting on the floor beside the bed and, yawning one more time, he rested his arms over a little free space on the surface of the mattress and nestled his head on them- "Hope you don't mind" -he said as he closed his eyes and mumbled 'night' again.  
  
Heero observed the American's face, which was now resting on the bed beside him. He could see how his features relaxed as sleep took over him.  
  
As the minutes went by, the Japanese pilot studied him with wistful glance. There were long strands of chestnut hair falling against his pale skin, almost covering his now closed eyes. He paused to think for a while how soft his skin seemed. If he could only touch him, just graze his skin for a second. Duo's features were delicate and wild, somehow petulant and charming at the same time.  
  
Heero's glance slipped down to his neck and chest, covered by that ripped white shirt. And his back was curtained by his long, billowing braided hair.  
  
'There he is' -the Wing pilot mused- 'This beautiful boy, this young marvel beside me, taking care of me'  
  
Heero had to admit, against all his training to be cold and hard, that Duo was the perfect portrait of what he could consider beauty and strength. The sleeping boy resembled so much of an angel. His guardian angel, 01 decided.  
  
And the hours passed by in a blink, and Heero could tell he had fallen asleep for a while, 'cause when he opened his eyes, he found out that Duo had moved from his former position. The braided teen was now resting his arms and head over 01's torso, as if the Japanese boy was his pillow. Heero couldn't help but to smile as he felt how Duo snuggled up to him, squeezing him softly.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Heero's hand settled over the head resting on top of him, stroking the beautiful hair.  
  
Duo stirred a bit, his lips moving slightly, like talking in sleep  
  
"Heero.Heero." -the sleepy voice mumbled.  
  
The blue eyed pilot let a real smile graced his lips as he realized hat 02 was probably dreaming about him.  
  
'I just wish that you dreamed about me not as the hard soldier boy I force myself to be. I wish you also felt for me the way I feel for you. I wish I was able to let you know how much, Duo, I .'  
  
Heero pressed his lips together as his hand made its way from the silky strands to the soft skin of Duo's face. He couldn't help it, the boy seemed so inviting. He hesitantly placed his fingers on 02's cheek, caressing him with lovely awe.  
  
But suddenly, violet eyes snapped open, alarm written in his glance. His hand clasped strongly the one placed on his face as he practically jumped from his place, positioning himself over the body of his 'attacker' as his other hand went to his waist, fumbling for a gun.  
  
Heero was taken aback for the impulsive reaction and he froze in his position.  
  
Duo, on his part, kept the hard, alerted glance for a few seconds more, until he seemed to regain his bearings and blinked several times.  
  
"He.Heero?" -he muttered, his stance relaxing, now sitting on a straddling position over 01.  
  
The Wing pilot managed a brief nod. Duo's eyes turned even more confused: He had just realized he hadn't let go of Heero's right hand, therefore, the hand was still placed gently on his face. Duo's attention traveled from the hand to Heero, and to the hand and 01 again.  
  
"What.what are you doing?" -he asked in soft voice as he released his hold.  
  
  
  
But Heero didn't bring his hand down. He took a deep breath and, with extreme care, as if treading on dangerous ground, continued to caress the pale skin.  
  
Duo didn't move an inch, totally perplexed. He let 01 explored his features and, slowly, he calmed down, noticing how nice the gentle touch felt.  
  
When blue and amethyst eyes finally met, Heero broke the silence.  
  
"I've always known there was something I missed" -he whispered almost in a confession tone- "I wasn't sure what was it, but I was sure the emotion became stronger every time I saw you. Tonight, I had this dream and in my dream, I'm hurt and you take care of me, like no one else has ever done. In that moment, as I see you in front of me, I .I have the courage to tell you.what my heart is asking me, screaming at me to tell you. but I fear, that maybe you don't have a dream like mine." -the voice became inaudible as Heero averted his glance from the other's, as he felt that the silence from the other boy was like a sharp slap on his face.  
  
"Maybe you don't have a dream like mine" -01 repeated as he closed his eyes and started lowering his hand, feeling hurt, rejected, humiliated, lonely.  
  
The shaky hands that held 01's forced him to look up again. Duo's hands held Heero's up and, slowly, brought it back to his skin, as the American rested his face on it.  
  
"Oh, Lord, tell me this is really happening" -he mumbled as the felt the contact again. This time, he was the one how closed his eyes as he whispered: "I do have a dream like yours. In my dream, you're hurt, and I'm going crazy trying to keep you here with me. I don't know that to do, I'm using strips of my own skin to mend your wounds, and then you look at me and ask me 'why?' In that moment, as I see you in front of me, I finally have the courage to tell you."  
  
Duo's eyes flew open as his voice disappeared due to the overwhelming emotion. He fixed his glance directly into the blue ones, and found a sparkle of pure joy shining in their depths.  
  
The braided teen lowered his head as he timidly moved closer to the face of the boy lying beneath him. 01's cheeks flushed pure red among the semidarkness of the place as he felt Duo's warm breath against his lips, just a second before 02's mouth covered his.  
  
Heero felt his spine tingle at the touch. He tilted his face, lifting himself a bit from the bed as he returned the kiss, trying to capture Duo's lips with his own, determinate to never let go of him.  
  
But they had to break apart to catch their breath some moments later. Besides, Duo's position wasn't really the most appropriate in that moment and for that matter. Heero had an open wound and the fact that Duo was resting on top of him was not very much of help for his welfare. And, relating what they were doing with the position they were in, the result was way too much insinuating. Of course, being the one in the bottom, Heero was the first one to realize it, and his blush grew more intense. Few seconds later, 02 gave a full look at their places, noticing it too.  
  
"Gomen" -the 02 pilot mumbled as he removed himself from 01, his own features bright red. He sat beside him, clearly nervous.  
  
"Never" -Heero answered in soft voice- "I'll never be sorry for this moment. Don't tell me you are sorry about this."  
  
The DeathScythe pilot shook his head and managed to smile at the affectionate glance 01's eyes were bearing, and lying on the bed, he cuddled himself beside the wounded boy.  
  
"Heero" -he murmured some minutes later- "I haven't told you yet.and just in case you haven't guessed.I'm pretty sure I love you"  
  
"Duo" -was the immediate response- "Just in case you haven't guessed.I'm completely sure I love you too"  
  
The American teen sighed happily, as the weak light of dawn started to slip into the room.  
  
"I would like to say thousands of words, ya know? I want to tell you so many things, I would be able to do anything, to even lull you to sleep."- Duo murmured as he smiled up to the Wing pilot.  
  
  
  
///I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come.///  
  
Heero started humming, and 02's eyebrows arched in surprise.  
  
///Everyone told me to be strong hold on and don't shed a tear and the world thought I had it all but I was waiting for you///  
  
The American pilot parted his lips in an attempt to say something, but the Japanese boy's fingers gently covered his mouth.  
  
///Hush, now I've seen a light in the sky and it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love Where there was dark now there's light where there was pain now there's joy where there was weakness I found my strength All in the eyes of a boy Hush, now I see a light in your eyes All in the eyes of a boy.///  
  
Duo leaned forward and looking right into Heero's eyes, he asked with a curious smile:  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A song" -01 replied with a hint of a smile- "I heard it some time ago and I just.well, kind of memorized it."  
  
"But why?" -Duo said, not backing off an inch.  
  
"I didn't know why, but now I see that it has always reminded me of you." -Heero answered as he tried to steal another kiss. There was a soft laughter coming from the boy beside him.  
  
"Baka" -Duo chided him with Heero's own term for him- "How come you can be such a bastard some times and a blue prince at the next corner?"  
  
"I guess it's you.you have the gift. You've captured me" -came the muffled response from the kissing lips.  
  
"I knew I was charming" -Duo teased as he giggled, the lips brushing on his chin making him tickles- "Shinigami is, after all, the best captor of all."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm? It ended up being longer than I had first planned. Though I know the end is sort of incomplete, I wanted to leave it there, in suspense line.you guys imagine whatever you want next. Ok, pretty people, be nice and R&R! That's like air in my lungs, please give me reviews. Reviews, kudasai, reviews! Oh, yeah, you know the FanFiction.net hasn't been working well like in 5,000 million years, so that's why it has taken me so long to post. But please keep reading and reviewing, ok? Next fic: "Musings" 


End file.
